1 and a Half Years
by angel-for3ver
Summary: The usual. Girls get sent to CGL blah blah blah. Please read and reveiw!
1. Camp Greenlake

Camp Green Lake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I wonder why there are soooo many holes here." Christie wondered out loud as she looked out the window of the school bus.  
She and her gang had been in the school bus for a few hours and they were getting tired of being handcuffed to their seats. They could feel sweat forming on their wrists because of the metal cuffs.  
"How much longer do we have to stay here? I'm getting bored." Rebecca, who was the smallest, asked.  
""We're already here, Becca. We just need to get to the middle of the camp, that's all." Emma said. She had always been the motherly type around smaller kids.  
"Don't call me that!" Rebecca snapped.  
"Are you sure we're here, Emma?" Jacqueline asked as she looked out the window. "The camp we are going to is called camp green lake and I don't see no freakin lake anywhere."  
"Yeah," Christianna commented. "All I can see is holes, holes, and more freakin holes!"  
"Hey! You girls at the back there! Yeah you! Shut up! We're trying to sleep here!" A girl at the front shouted.  
Suddenly, the bus screeched. It was soooo loud that it hurt the girl's ears.  
Stupid bus. Rebecca thought as the bus stopped so suddenly that it made her bang her head on the window.  
The girl went to each and every girl and took off her handcuffs. The girls got off of their seats and started stretching because they haven't stretched in a long time. One by one each girl got off of the bus and met an aging man.  
"Jacqueline Erika Wenston," the man said. Jacqueline stepped forward. "Rebecca Patricia Allen, Emma Charlie Wenston, Christie Brianna Mausck, and Christianna Charlotte Weller." Allthe girls stepped forward. "Follow me," the man said. They followed him.  
"Now. My name is Mr. Sir.' The girls tried not to laugh but they couldn't help but snicker.  
"Ya think my name is funny do ya? Well you better get used to it 'cause you're gonna be sayin it for the next 18 months." Mr. Sir growled.  
The girls weren't smiling anymore. They thought that this Mr. Sir guy was creepy when he was mad. ~And I don't blame them! Shiver (~  
"Now. You girls are in the D-tent. The guys are still out digging so you have some time to settle in before they get back."  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps and then a short guy with a weird hat and WAY to much sun tan lotion entered the room.  
"Well, hello there!" The guy said perkily. "You must be the girls that are going to be in the D-Tent. D stands for diligence. I'm Mr. Pendanski. It's easy enough to remember. Just 3 short'n'easy words. Pen- dance-key. I'm going to be you counciler. C'mon! Get your stuff and clothes and I'll show you where you are going to be sleeping."  
Mr. Sir handed each of them 2 pairs of orange suits and muttered something about work and reast and relaxation but the girls weren't paying attention. They were too busy getting their stuff and staring at Pendanski to listen.  
When they got out, the scorching sun greeted them.  
"Oh, man! It is so hot out here!" Jacqueline complained.  
They all walked slowly followed Mr. Pendanski to a tent that had a D on it.  
The buys are still digging so you can get settled in before they come." Mr. Pendanski informed them.  
The girls went inside and found cots that had their names on it at the back of the tent. They put their bags down and tried to get settled in but that was very hard. 


	2. The Boys of DTent

The Boys Of D-Tent ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour, Mr. Pendanski came back into the tent with 8 other guys. They were all staring at the girls as if they were from another planet. "Well, girls. These are the boys of D-Tent." Mr. Pendanski said. "Their names are Re-" "How many times do I have to tell you, Mom?" Said a guy that was black and had very dirty glasses. He had broken out of his trance. He looked back at the girls. "The name's X-Ray. And this is Magnet, Twitch, Caveman, Zero, Zig-zag, Squid, and Armpit. Zero doesn't talk much so don't expect him to say 'hi' to you." The boys continued staring. "Yes, well. They all have their little nicknames." Mr. Pendanski said. "Yeah. And soon, you g-girls will have nicknames too," the guy who was called Armpit said. They kept on staring. "What is wrong with you guys?" Christianna asked. "Haven't you seen a girl before? "Maybe they're just stupid." Rebecca whispered to the girls. They giggled. The boys got out of their trance. "Why you little-" Zig-zag yelled. The boys started to go forward, ready to strike at the girls. Suddenly, a bell rang signalling that it was dinner. The girls ran out of the tent before the boys could hurt them. The boys followed. At the D-Tent table at the Mess Hall, the girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the other. As usual, X-Ray was at the end. "So what are you girls in here for anyways? You must have done something really bad." Squid said. None of the girls answered. Instead, they kept looking down at their plates playing with their food. "Are we really supposed to eat this?" Jacqueline asked. The boys nodded. "By the way," Caveman said. "What are your names?" "I'm Jacqueline. This is Rebecca, Emma, Christie, and Christianna." Jacqueline said. "Saaay," X-Ray said to Rebecca. "Rebecca, since you didn't dig a hole today, why don't you give it to someone who did?" He started leaning forward, ready to take the 2 pieces of bread from Rebecca's tray. "Touch it and die!" Rebecca growled. X-Ray stared at her in amazement. All the kids howled with laughter. Even Zero managed a smile. X-Ray slowly went back to his seat.  
  
That night, the girls fell asleep late because of Armpit's snoring. It had only seemed that they closed their eyes for just one minute. Then, all too soon, the bell signalling that it was 4:30 rang. 


End file.
